


treasure x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [15]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Puppy Love, Secret Relationship, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'treasure with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Reader, Park Jihoon/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. after promotion period ends Jihoon can't wait to see you － and your adopted cacti kids － again ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Can I request a fluff for Treasure's Jihoon, where him and the reader just want to spend time together, after Treasure tight schedule ends? Sorry any wrong grammar. Love you <3
> 
> note: your grammar's fine buddy! i hope this is okay. thanks for requesting!

His waist gave a sharp turn, filthied sneakers swerving his board to a stop before he hopped off it and deftly toed it upright into his awaiting grip in a swift motion. Jihoon smiled; it was satisfying whenever he managed to do it perfectly. Hurriedly flicking his fringe back into place from its windswept look, he scurried up to the front door of the home he'd skated to, heart beating vigorously against his ribs, both from the adrenaline and because he couldn't wait to see the person inside: [Y/N], his boyfriend.

With promotions for Treasure's comeback finally having drawn to a neat close after weeks of scant rest and strained smiles, Jihoon had been counting down the hours until he could go back to meeting the guy who set his head in the clouds, spend lazy mornings watching anime with him or mucking around in the streets, taking pictures of pretty sights or going on leisurely walks. He felt jittery, somewhat nervous even if excited, but he didn't dwell on it much. 

He rang the bell and waited, rocking on the balls of his feet as he tucked his face mask under his chin. Having been told by the other himself that there would be nobody at home but them two, when not even a minute ticked by and the door swung open, their eyes colliding as they grinned at one another, he screeched, unrestrained.

"[Y/N]!" 

With an overly zealous yell, Jihoon dropped his board and flung himself around his unsuspecting partner, limbs coiling around the taller male in an iron lock. The idol nuzzled the other's neck, cheeks squishing up with his glowing smile that could outshine the morning's sun. Recollecting himself, [Y/N] guffawed and reciprocated Jihoon's hug, happy to hold him again after their brief time apart.

"I missed you," Jihoon unabashedly confessed into [Y/N]'s shirt, words nearly incomprehensible but him stubbornly refusing to let go of the former just yet, "Did you miss me too?"

Reluctantly peeling himself away, Jihoon peered up at his boyfriend with those doe eyes and earnest shine, something that consistently made any and all of [Y/N]'s defences weak to the other's wishes. [Y/N] shook his brain awake and brought up his hand to give Jihoon's right cheek a playful pinch that had him squirming.

"Of course I did," He grinned, giving the quickly reddening flesh a last tug prior to letting it go with satisfaction at Jihoon's grumpy whine, "You left me to take care of the kids all by myself."

At the mention of their adopted cacti, Jihoon's mouth fell agape, a mixture of shock and sudden realisation colouring his features. 

"Oh damn, sorry [N/N]," He sputtered in apology, already toeing off his shoes and chucking them haphazardly aside, holding on to [Y/N]'s offered hand for balance, "Are Minnie and Narnia doing better?" 

Focused on striding to where he knew the home's small inside yard was, the younger distractedly tugged his boyfriend along, the latter unable to not smile at the concern that laced Jihoon's voice and his eagerness to check on their succulents. 

"They're doing better now," He informed, then aiding Jihoon with the sliding door that lead into their secluded haven, "Look, they're back to being a bright green."

Jihoon murmured his words of gratitude, finally releasing his hold on [Y/N] to crouch down beside the two cacti that had been verging on shades of yellow and brown just some weeks prior, and then looked as vibrant and lively as when the couple first got them. 

"You waited for me to water them?" 

He'd noted that the soil in the pots was a bit drier than it should be and had quickly drawn to such a conclusion, knowing that [Y/N] would otherwise always stick to his schedule. Such a realisation made his ears prickle with a delicate pink and his heart beat just that fraction harder. It was the small things they did for each other that Jihoon treasured the most. 

"Well," [Y/N] brought him out of his idle thinking, and he looked up at the other who crouched beside him with a ginger smile, playfully nudging their elbows together, "I know how much you like watering them with me and I was supposed to do it only yesterday, so waiting twenty-four hours extra for you was the least I could do."

Despite his ferocious flush and bashful giggle, Jihoon gave a weak shove to the other and teased, "So cheesy," and [Y/N] huffed, rolling his eyes. 

"You like it."

A pause.

"I don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do."

Jihoon blinked, dipped his head away and directed his suppressed grin to the miniature cactus before him, trailing his fingertips around the rim of its terracotta pot.

"Fine, maybe I do."

"Hey, Hoonie, look here."

And on automatic, Jihoon did, the question on the tip of his tongue dying there, for [Y/N] stole a chaste kiss from his lips and left him stunned and quivering with a certain happiness and excitement. [Y/N] was smiling at him, their noses still barely touching and the feel of the former's mouth against his still sizzling on Jihoon's skin. 

They were enveloped in a certain silence that felt magical, the walls of the yard high and secure around their own little world, alive with vines and plants, their countless cacti － all named and set in rows upon ironwrought shelves － and the sun, as tender as the touch of a fond mother and as golden as honey, dribbling along every bump and curve in their faces and painting their hair with light. 

They stared, taking one another in, Jihoon admiring his boyfriend's looks and burning under the intensity of his loving gaze, and [Y/N] committing every detail of Jihoon's face to memory, each strand out of place, each blemish on his supple skin and the blotches of red from his blush.

"D'you want to water them now?" The older spoke in barely a whisper, even if he hurried to raise his tone to normal, "The sun's not strong anymore."

Jihoon belatedly hummed and nodded, a smile adorning his sweet face once more and the two stood, chuckling as the younger momentarily lost his balance and grabbed onto his boyfriend in a panic. 

Walking towards the small jerry cans set in a corner, [Y/N] grabbed one and aimed its opening under the tap in the wall prior to turning it open, until the water loudly gushed out and hit at its base, temporarily shattering the tranquil silence between them. Halfway full, [Y/N] shut it off and handed it to Jihoon － "Here baby," he'd said so casually, unaware of how much the boy felt hot at the sweet tone － and proceeded to fill his own. 

They set out on watering the plants first, using the majority of the water on them before giving a much lesser amount to the succulents. Somewhere along the way, a couple drops had mischievously landed from Jihoon's can onto [Y/N]'s foot, a sneaky action that rapidly triggered a water fight. The couple dodged and splashed water at each other as they laughed under the sunshine, until their breaths grew heavy and they'd collapsed into one another's arms in surrender, jerry cans empty and dangling from the tips of their fingers. 

Jihoon breathed in the scent of his partner, let it inebriate his mind as his body drifted into ease within [Y/N]'s hold. He was sure, in that moment, that this was true happiness.


	2. both being idols in a relationship, you and Hyunsuk plan a secret meet-up at a music show to see each other for the first time in a while ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! I don't know if the requests are open, but could you make a Hyunsuk (treasure) x male reader where the two are idols and meet in the halls of some music show to spend a little time together? Pls also have a good day / night
> 
> note: this is very late but if you see this i hope you forgive me for the delay. i hope it's decent enough, though tooth rottingly sappy. thanks for requesting

It was chaotic and inarguably loud, despite staff － and the scant number of idols themselves － who'd occassionally shush the bustle and murmurs of the dozens of crammed people, call out instructions and give directions, hover around the stylists who were busy adjusting outfits and hair of those soon set to perform.

Hyunsuk himself would never truly tire of the backstage experience, no matter how many times the group had done it. Even at ridiculously early hours in the morning, it consistently got his blood excitedly pumping, nerves and jitters pooling in his stomach, both of which were always embraced by the pure happiness of it all. This time however, in addition to the eagerness of being on stage, there was a second major factor that greatly increased the music show performance's enjoyability and that was being able to sneak in a meet-up with his idol boyfriend [Y/N].

Admittedly they were only on their third month of being together and struggled to find time to spend with one another, but such was the life of a rookie celebrity in a busy industry, so whilst often downcast about them not going on dates much, Hyunsuk didn't complain. Instead, the distance between them and the brevity of their relationship thus far only added to the intensity of the puppy love stage they both found themselves in.

It'd be late at night and Hyunsuk would be whispering into his phone on a call with [Y/N], only to cut it off almost two hours later to proceed to scroll through their texts until sleep rowed him to dreamland. He'd see a funny picture and instantly share it with [Y/N] in the hopes of making him smile too and religiously take a picture of his day's outfit to send it before leaving the dorms.

Hyunsuk, in fact, was so lovesick that despite his best efforts to keep it under wraps, the majority of his fellow band members suspected that he was seeing someone － perhaps his uncontrollable smile and flustered blush at almost every beep of his phone were far too telling.

Regardless, Hyunsuk couldn't help but rejoice quite openly when he came to find out that both TREASURE and [Y/N]'s group would be promoting on the same shows during the same weeks, and he felt his heart somersault when he read his boyfriend's message only to realise that they'd had the same idea.

**[N/N] ♡**

_babyyy_

_let's try meet at this weekend's show?_

_i miss seeing your pretty face_

Hyunsuk brought his lips between his teeth and rested his chin on his knees, where he sat on the floor of the dance practice studio, phone gripped tightly in his hand as his ears glowed red.

**You**

_i was thinking the same thing!! let's meet~_

_and what do you mean? i send selfies all the time!!_

A slight delay in response and then,

**[N/N] ♡**

_perfect! can't wait_

_yeah but i can't kiss my phone screen_

He was going to combust oh gosh, he could swear his heart was going a mile a minute and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't calm it. Whilst he would have cursed it in any other situation, the choreographer's shout that their break was over came as a saving grace and gave Hyunsuk a quick escape from his flustered thoughts, hurriedly sending a goodbye message to [Y/N] and suppressing his smile at the sickeningly sweet response he got in return.

Maybe that's what they were: sickeningly sweet. At least that's what he thought as he sneakily cut himself off from his group that following Saturday morning, knowing they still had time before performing and [Y/N] was probably standing around somewhere, looking for him.

They had decided to meet in one of the building's less busy halls, not too far from the epicentre of its traffic (the waiting rooms) but not too close, either, where they could talk and actually hear one another speak, possibly risk a little kiss to the cheek and hold one another's hands; Hyunsuk loved the feeling of [Y/N]'s fingers knotted with his － he was getting distracted.

He'd been wandering the halls for some minutes and though he craned his neck and squinted over the shoulders of rushing crew and staff, he couldn't spot [Y/N] anywhere.

**You**

_[N/N]~~ i can't find you ):_

_help meee_

Hyunsuk had never taken note of how maze-like these rather average-sized music television broadcasting stations were, but with every turn he took and each hall he travelled along, the more the fact tormented him.

**[N/N] ♡**

_really? i'm looking for you too_

_ahh stupid building_

_everything looks the same_

The brunet bit at the inside of his cheek, feeling a seed of disappointment planting itself within his chest previously bubbling with joy.

**You**

_i just walked by a row of drink vending machines_

He rushed to type, fearing their time together was growing significantly less than it could have been, and then proceeded to attempt adding, _'have you seen any?'_ but the tips of his shoes stepped on something of the same height and his lowered head collided with a hard chin before he could hit send.

"Ow, I'm really sorry," A squinted blink and then, "[Y/N]!"

"Hyunsuk!"

It had taken their minds a fraction of a second to register that they'd quite literally stumbled into each other by chance in a hall and even less for grins to stretch across their faces and elation to paint their features.

"Found you!" Hyunsuk cheerily said, heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he tucked his phone into one of his pants' pockets, proceeding to look up at his taller boyfriend who beamed at him with a fondness that had his knees weak, "You look handsome dressed like this.'

"And you look cuter than usual," [Y/N] replied without a moment's hesitation, "Did you sleep well last night? How long do you have until you're up next?"

Hyunsuk hummed at the questions, moving to lean his back against the white wall and pretend he wasn't at all affected by [Y/N] going to stand in front of him, leaving the bare minimum of distance between them.

"I slept alright, kept thinking of you －"

"Of course," [Y/N] jokingly cut in, going to pinch Hyunsuk's reddening cheek before the latter rushed to change topic,

"And I think we have about half an hour together, though I might need five minutes to find my way back."

"Mh, not enough," Came the quiet grumble from [Y/N], and Hyunsuk offered a timid smile, giving a brief scan around to assure there was no one present prior to snaking his hand into his boyfriend's own, fixating his sight on where their fingers came to clasp together.

"It's more than we've had in a while," He almost whispered, tone soft and warm, and it had his world spiralling when [Y/N] mimicked his mode of speech, breathing deep as though with relief.

"I've missed hearing your voice not through a speaker."

"Me too."

They met eyes, hungry to refresh their memories on how light struck their partner's irises and the form of shadows that danced within the valleys of their skin. Then their sights travelled, going up to hair and forehead, nose and ears, finally settling on lips.

"You're wearing a bit of lipstick," Hyunsuk commented, admiring the gentle glossy rose that found strength in the central part of his boyfriend's lips and faded towards the rims.

"And you're not," [Y/N] said back, a new tone to the smile that bloomed on his mouth.

Hyunsuk mirrored the expression, gave a light squeeze to [Y/N]'s hand and said,

"I'd like to be."


End file.
